Just Sparring
by Anastasia James
Summary: "Let's spar." "I don't think that's a good idea..." "Well, why not? Scared?" Zutara


Okay, so this is my very first story. And don't click back because you just read that it was, either. So this story is obviously a Katara and Zuko story. It starts when they come back from their field trip together, and ending with Sokka finding them in a compromising position.

Just Sparring

It had been a few good days since Katara and Zuko arrived back at the camp. The whole way back was just pure awkward, on both sides. Zuko because of Katara's blood-bending. Obviously she didn't hate him that much or he would be dead and gone by now. Katara was awkward on her part because of the looks Zuko gave her whenever there was a quiet moment on Appa and when he thought no one was looking. It was a look that she had seen on Sokka with Suki. It confused her.

Since then, though Katara hasn't been able to look him in the eye. And he knew something was off. Every time he asked her a direct question, she would either look the other way or answer with her eyes cast down. That wasn't the Katara he knew. The one he knew was passionate and had a fiery spirit. Not this new shyer one. So, an emotionally unstable boy said the only think he could think of.

"Let's spar."

She looked at him with her eyes wide. _Well at least you got her to look at you._ He thought bitterly.

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Well, why not? Scared?"

He shouldn't have done that. Him, insinuating that she, a master water bender, might be afraid of losing to him.

"You know what? I think a nice spar would do you good. Deflate that head of yours."

He grinned. She was fired up. Now this should be a fun fight.

They jumped into battle and twisted and turned. Zuko shot fire toward her hips and she quickly moved from side to side to make sure she doesn't get hurt. She then twisted her arms up over her head and moved her hands down while twisting and turning them quickly. To any bystander it would have looked like a complicated dance, a combination of Water Tribe and Fire Nation. Which is exactly what a certain air nomad thought before storming out.

_How could she!_ He thought,_ we were supposed to be together! She isn't supposed to be with the enemy!_ During his little rant his failed to notice the Water Tribe warrior and his girlfriend.

"Whoa Aang! Who stole you tofu?" Sokka snickered. Suki was quick to scold him on the act.

"Sokka, just because your problems revolve around food does not mean that Aang's does. What happened?" She asked sweetly.

"Go ask Katara." He mumbled. Although a bit bitter, he wasn't going to sell her out to her brother and his girlfriend. He then proceeded to walk down the hall.

Suki and Sokka looked at each other in surprise. Usually it was Zuko who was the broody one. Now it's like they had switched roles. Sokka, suspicious of what Aang had meant went down to the courtyard to search for Katara.

Now, when you take fire and water you make steam. That's exactly what the effect was every time one of Katara's water whips touched Zuko's flames. The new effect was sweat and heavy breathing.

"Gonna give up yet?" Katara yelled through the hisses of steam.

"Nope." He said with a smirk.

"Argh!"

They dove back into their complicated movements and dances just as Sokka and Suki found them. Right when they walked in though Katara had a misstep and tumbled, taking Zuko with her. So here she was. Lying on top of Zuko, breathing labored, hair sticking to both their skins. They hadn't yet noticed the couple walk down the pathway to get over where they were. All they saw were each other. Katara blushed as she saw Zuko's golden eyes turn dark amber. Carefully, she grazed her lips on his. That was all it took until they were locked in a passionate embrace.

"WHAT ARE YOUI DOING TO MY BABY SISTER!" Screeched Sokka.

Katara gasped and looked up; where she saw Sokka who was furious and Suki who looked like she was about to burst from happiness

"Umm, sparring?" Zuko tried to search for an answer, but for the life of him that's all he could remember. Sparring with her, then kissing her.

Sokka looked skeptically between the two," Just sparring?"

Suki shook her head and his stubbornness. No doubt Katara would just yell him at for trying to tell her what to do. _I thought he'd have learned by now. _She shook her head, chuckling at her boyfriend's antics and yanked his arm and turned the other way.

Katara looked back down at him and raised an eyebrow," Just sparring huh?"

"Not unless you want it any other way?" He was hoping she would say yes. Oh Agni, let her say yes and give him some happiness.

"Well," she said, suddenly shy," If it's alright with you?"

She said yes. She said yes! He quickly got up and spun her around with him. Then cradled her to his chest.

"Just sparring huh?" Sokka, though still ticked off at his baby sister being corrupted by Zuko, was grinning along with Suki.

Disclaimer: AVATAR IS NOT MINE NOR WILL IT EVER BE! Cause if it was, Zuko and Katara would be together.

Review Please!

Thanks for reading.

-Bears&Rivers

Anastasia James


End file.
